


Play to Win

by TalysAlankil



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has the perfect strategy for Capture the Flag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the anonymous prompt: “Will and Nico play capture the flag on opposing teams. And things get a little out of hand. (What happens and whether or not they're dating yet I'll leave for you to decide.)”

Will wasn't a big fan of capture the flag in general. He didn't mind the game, but he was a healer, and playing at fighting still meant a lot of bruises and cuts for him to treat afterwards. Every time a game was on, he knew it meant a long night was coming.

Sure, that was preferable to the aftermath of _wars_ (after two of them, plus a few more minor conflicts in the two years since then, Will had become quite experienced on that topic), but after a game, he just wanted to sleep.

But above all, Will didn't like being in defense. He hated the wait, the feeling of not knowing.

And yet, here he stood, in the middle of the woods of Camp Half-Blood, waiting and not knowing where an attack would come from—or when.

A faint noise to Will's right alerted him that something was coming from the bushes, but all he had time to do was turn to face it before the blurry shape of a person came leaping at him, crashing into him and sending him backwards.

Dazed, he returned to his senses to find the smirking face of Nico looking down at him. "Hello, Solace."

Will was pinned on the ground under Nico's weight, and his sword had fallen out of his reach. So he went for the next best weapon, and flashed Nico one of his best smiles. "Hi, Nico. Fancy seeing you there." Wow, that sucked. Why was it only easy to be charming with people he _didn't_ have a massive crush on?

Still, Nico giggled. "Yeah. It's almost like I'm in the opposite team or something."

Will blinked, and realization hit him that yes, Cabin Thirteen was on the other side of the field. For a moment, he'd forgotten about it. He could blame Nico's eyes for that—they were looking at him so _intently_ , so _dark_ , so… _hungry_.

"So…are you going to do something?" Will's mouth felt awfully dry.

"Hmm…" Nico leaned in closer, practically purring into Will's ear. "I don't know. This isn't so bad, is it?"

Will gulped as Nico shifted his weight on top of him, letting Will see and feel the movement of every single one of Nico's muscles. _This isn't so bad_ indeed—he was already feeling his dick growing hard at the sudden contact. "You're not the one lying on the ground," he weakly protested.

Nico leaned back slightly to look into Will's eyes again. He briefly glanced down, then back up. "Yes, clearly you're uncomfortable here."

Will blushed—of course Nico had noticed. "I—well—um—"

"What do you say?" Nico asked, shifting again—and subtly grinding against Will's lap in a not-so-innocent gesture. "Which game should we play: capture the flag, or…this?"

"Nico—"

His words ended in a strangled cry as Nico ground his hips again, leaning in closer, lips hovering close enough to Will's for him to feel Nico's breath ghosting over his skin. He wanted to close the distance between them, but he was still being pinned down—and besides, this looked too much like one of his many wet dreams to be real. He'd wake up any moment and—

"We got it!" A voice called out from a distance, followed by the noise of people running. Coming from where Will's flag was.

Instantly, Nico was on his knees. "Well, guess that's over. Sorry for the trick," he said, winking at Will as he got up.

Will could barely manage to sit up—and a little awkwardly, with his boner getting in the way. "You—that was just a _distraction_?" Will had been right—it _was_ too good to be true.

Nico shrugged. "Sorry. We saw you were in defense, so I figured I would take you out easily."

"But—how—"

"You dream too loud sometimes." Will blushed even more deeply—which he hadn't thought possible—but Nico only laughed. "Let me make it up for it. How about a date? One that doesn't involve sneaking my teammates behind your back."


	2. Have You Been Avoiding Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a pressing question for Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon challenge to use specific lines of dialogue in a fic! I used three of the four they sent me (I'll put them at the end of the fic to avoid spoilers)

The door of Cabin Seven burst open in the middle of the night, making Will jump in his bed hard enough to nearly fall off.

"Have you been avoiding me?"

Will sat up, his brain too drowsy to fully process what was going on. Nico was standing there, at the foot of his bed, anger plain on his face with the moonlight shining upon him. Around them, Will's siblings were stirring too.

"What?" Will managed to say.

"You're avoiding me, Solace. Don't even deny it."

Will blinked a few times, trying to make sense of Nico's presence here, of his words, then gave up. "Can we talk about this outside?" he said, sitting up on his bed and glancing at the other Apollo kids. He was pretty sure they were all listening by now.

"Fine." Yet Nico stood still, hands on his hips, staring at Will.

"And do you mind going to wait outside so I can put some clothes on?" He wasn't about to talk to Nico in his underwear—not after how their last conversation had gone, during Capture the flag a few days ago.

Nico's eyes widened, and he nodded hurriedly. "S-sure. Sorry."

He left, and Will followed him outside a minute later. "So what's this about?"

"I haven't been clear enough yet?"

"Yeah, I got what you said. You think I've been avoiding you. Which I _haven't_."

"Well, you haven't spoken to me since Capture the flag."

Will stared at him for a moment. "Neither have you."

"But I thought—"

"Look, I get it. You played me during the game, it was fun, and you offered that date to make me feel better. I knew you wouldn't be able to see it through. But I'm also definitely not going to run after you like a lovesick puppy." Will's outburst surprised him as much as it seemed to surprise Nico, and he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "And did you really have to come in the middle of the night?"

Nico stared at him silently for a moment, then said, quietly, "You thought I was _playing_ with you?"

"You never came to talk to me after the game."

"Well—you never accepted that date. I wasn't sure you really wanted—" Silence hung in the air between them, briefly awkward. Then Nico huffed out a laugh. "I'm an idiot."

Will couldn't help but chuckle as well. "I think we both are."

"No, it's definitely me. You're right; I should have made sure you knew I was serious."

Will smiled at him. "It's okay."

"So you're not mad?"

"Not about that. Coming in the middle of the night, though…my siblings won't let me hear the end of it." Yet he kept grinning. "I'll survive. But it might be best if we don't go on that date tomorrow, because I doubt I'll get to sleep." He briefly paused. "If the offer still stands?"

"Of course it does." Nico smiled back at him. "Well, you'd best get to that, then. I'll make sure talk to you tomorrow." They didn't move for a moment, then Nico reached up, pressing a brief kiss to Will's lips. "Good night."

Will stood still and watched Nico walk away, the taste of Nico's lips lingering on his lips as his smile widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this new chapter!
> 
> For reference, the line from the challenge was "I knew you wouldn't be able to see it through."


End file.
